<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kisses and handcuffs by shiroyiasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081808">kisses and handcuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroyiasha/pseuds/shiroyiasha'>shiroyiasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempt at Humor, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroyiasha/pseuds/shiroyiasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de todas as tentativas, talvez Kagura finalmente conseguisse o que realmente queria de Okita Sougo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura/Okita Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kisses and handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagura tinha se metido em problemas novamente, e como sempre foi proposital. Ela sentava em uma das cadeiras duras e frias da delegacia enquanto esperava alguém buscá-la, uma de suas mãos estava algemada a cadeira e a outra segurava um copinho de café que Yamazaki, seu policial favorito ali, tinha lhe dado.</p><p>— Ei, China, de novo aqui?</p><p>Ela se virou para a nova voz que vinha do seu policial menos favorito ali. Com seu uniforme preto e a mão pousada no quadril onde sua arma repousava, ele caminhava lentamente até ela, como se para mostrar que podia e ela não. Okita Sougo era detestável de todas as formas, com seus olhos vermelhos que divertidamente a observavam, seus cabelos cor de areia que caíam sem sua testa como se pedissem para ela ir até lá  e os afastassem, seu corpo esguio e forte, ela não conseguia passar dez minutos na sua presença sem enlouquecer. Com certeza o odiava.</p><p>— Está contando as vezes que venho aqui? - ela respondeu com uma gota de escárnio na voz tentando não encará-lo demais.</p><p>Ele se aproximou ainda mais e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, seus ombros se tocando levemente, o toque enviava calafrios pelo seu corpo, seu estômago se enrolou e seu corpo esquentou. Ele se sentava casualmente com os antebraços pousados nas coxas e as mãos entre as pernas. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro dele, ele cheirava a ferro e sol.</p><p>— Estou - ele deu de ombros e virou o rosto em sua direção - é sempre divertido tê-la aqui.</p><p>Nossa estava mais quente ali? Será que o ar condicionado tinha quebrado? Ela observou sua mão ao redor do pequeno copinho de café agora vazio, o amassou e o jogou no chão. Okita riu ao lado dela.</p><p>— Rebelde.</p><p>— Ei, Sougo - disse o vice chefe ali, Hijikata Toushirou abrindo a porta de seu escritório e caminhando na direção deles, com uma pausa para pegar o copinho no chão e levá-lo ao lixo. - Não atormente a garota.</p><p>Okita abriu seus grandes olhos vermelhos e balançou a cabeça fingindo inocência. Kagura não sabia se seria melhor socá-lo ou beijá-lo. Só tem um jeito de descobrir… disse uma vozinha na sua cabeça.</p><p>Hijikata agachou-se ao seu lado, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.  — Liguei para seu responsável, um rapaz chamado Kamui disse que deveríamos - ele franziu a testa ao continuar - deixá-la aqui para apodrecer.</p><p>Os lábios da ruiva se contorceram em um sorriso, claro que disse. Hijikata ainda falava.  — Então resolvi ligar para o segundo número na sua lista.</p><p>Ela acenou em concordância e fechou os olhos. Era sempre assim.</p><p>Ainda sentia o calor do ombro de Okita no seu, apesar de ser mais baixa, ele estava com uma postura tão ruim que os deixavam na mesma altura.</p><p>— Papai não vai vir buscá-la dessa vez. - Okita comentou recebendo um chute de Hijikata que agora se dirigia de volta para seu escritório. — Ei China, por que você sempre aparece aqui hein? Tem um fetiche em policiais feiosos?</p><p>Apenas em um, ela pensou. Virou o rosto para olhá-lo, ele estava com o olhar fixo a sua frente, mãos cruzadas na barriga. A delegacia estava meio vazia hoje, ela sabia disso, Hijikata a avisava sobre os dias com menos menos atividade, e também os dias em que Okita Sougo estava lá.</p><p>Ele se virou para ela, seu olhar passando pelo seu rosto deixando-a cada vez mais quente, quando o par de olhos vermelhos pousou em sua boca, labaredas de calor se espalharam por seu corpo.</p><p>— Eu gosto do café daqui. -  apesar do seu estado interno, a sua voz ainda estava firme. — Por quê? Achou que eu sempre  dava um jeito de ser pega e trazida aqui só para te ver?</p><p>Ela o observou disfarçar um sorriso e desviar o olhar. Sorriu também.</p><p>— Isso é tão fofo da sua parte.</p><p>Ela sentiu novamente o cheiro de café e observou Yamazaki passar com dois copos, ela bem que queria outro copinho.</p><p>Se levantando, Okita deu um leve puxão de cabelo nela. — Não tenho interesse em pirralhas delinquentes.</p><p>E foi embora, desaparecendo por um corredor. Kagura suspirou e relaxou, não tinha percebido como estava tensa na sua presença. Esperou Gin-chan chegar como sendo seu segundo contato de emergência, seu pai viajava e seu irmão não se importava se ela dormia em uma cela, apesar dela ter certeza que ele iria buscá-la no outro dia caso necessário.</p><p>Por estar distraida, não notou sua presença até ele estar na sua frente.</p><p>— Roubei o café do Hijikata - disse Okita, colocando o dedo nos lábios em sinal de segredo, e a entregou o copo, ela pegou com a mão livre, havia algo amarelo misturado no café, ele colocou o copo no chão ao lado da cadeira. Sentando no mesmo lugar de antes, Okita ficou lá até Gintoki chegar.</p><p>— Kagura, essa é a terceira vez. - ele a repreendeu ao sair do escritório de Hijikata com o mesmo atrás, seu cabelo prateado bagunçado como sempre. Okita tirou uma chave do bolso e se virou para destranca-la.</p><p>— Se tinha a chave por que não me soltou antes, seu maldito?</p><p>Ele deu de ombros sorrindo. — É divertido vê-la algemada - terminou de remover as algemas e se levantou com elas, as girando entre os dedos — Queria mesmo era amordaçá-la, mas isso seria abuso sexual.</p><p>Levou cada fio de cabelo da ruiva para não corar.</p><p>— Ela nem deveria ter sido algemada em primeiro lugar - comentou Hijitaka se curvando para recolher o copo de café com maionese.</p><p>Após se despedir de Hijikata, Gintoki a levou para fora em direção ao carro, sentia seu estômago quente mas também sentia raiva, Kagura tinha certeza que o policial pirralho gostava dela, e apesar de não querer admitir, ela também gostava dele, fazia questão de se meter em encrenca sempre que podia para lhe dar a oportunidade de passar algumas horas com ela e talvez finalmente confessar, em breve ela faria 18 anos e ser pega - e logo depois solta por Hijikata que sabia das intenções dela - não seria mais uma alternativa.</p><p>— Ei!</p><p>Ela e Gintoki deram meia volta, Okita corria na direção deles com seu casaco na mão, suas mangas estavam dobradas até o cotovelo.</p><p>— Está frio - ele comentou parando em frente a ela, colocando seu casaco ao redor da ruiva.</p><p>Gintoki riu com o gesto e se virou destrancando o carro. — Que gentil da sua parte Sou-kun.</p><p>Okita ajeitou o casaco ao redor do corpo de Kagura, suas mãos pousando nos ombros da jovem, resolução em seu olhar. Enquanto Gintoki entrava no carro e ligava o aquecedor do mesmo esperando Kagura, esta se perdia nos olhos de Okita, absorvendo o calor das órbitas vermelhas. A proximidade a esquentava mais do que qualquer casaco seria capaz, juntou toda a coragem em seu ser e fez o que tinha estado querendo fazer desde que o viu naquele dia, colocou sua mão na testa do rapaz e tentou afastar seu fios castanhos claros de lá.</p><p>Ele pegou sua mão e com delicadeza pousou um beijo nela, todo seu ser entrou em combustão mas ela ainda era capaz de provocá-lo.</p><p>— Pensei que não tinha interesse em pirralhas delinquentes.</p><p>Ele sorriu maliciosamente e tocou levemente os lábios de Kagura com os seus — Menti. - ele respondeu, propositalmente aumentando o atrito entre seus lábios e então o aprofundando em um beijo de verdade, que durou muito menos do que ela gostaria.</p><p>— Que palhaçada é essa? - gritou Gintoki do carro — Kagura entre já aqui! Não quero você chegando a menos de quinze centímetros de um macho antes dos quarenta.</p><p>Okita sorriu com as buzinas enfurecidas de Gintoki e a soltou lhe dando um último beijo delicadamente na testa e deixando a com seu casaco no ombro.</p><p>Kagura nunca imaginou que Okita Sougo pudesse ser delicado.</p><p>Ela se virou e correu em direção ao carro, entrando no banco do passageiro. Gintoki acelerou enquanto resmungava sobre hormônios e educação sexual. Ela se aconchegou no casaco sentindo o cheiro do rapaz nele, seus lábios queimavam do breve beijo que trocaram.</p><p>Sentiu algo no bolso do casaco e o retirou, havia um bilhete escrito: na próxima, não precisa cometer um crime para vir me ver. Um número de telefone seguia o recado. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Gintoki continuava falando.</p><p>— Com certeza vou contar ao seu pai sobre isso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>essa eh uma fic q escrevi em 2018 quando o manga tava acabando e nem um sinal de que o okikagu canon vinha... enfim obg pra quem leu essa minha tentativa de romcom ate aqui &lt;&lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>